Traditional installation and extraction (I/E) mechanisms for instrument panel avionics have proven costly, complex, and cumbersome. For example, next-generation display elements incorporating emissive devices or touch-responsive screens create complex packaging, cost, and producibility challenges due to the space constraints of legacy Line Replaceable Unit (LRU) envelopes. In particular, the accommodation of full size I/E handles to legacy envelopes within which touchscreen technologies are implemented can be both difficult and costly. However, eliminating I/E functionality is not a desirable option for airline customers due to human factors and the potential for damage to costly avionics if dropped or mishandled. While full-size, hinged I/E handles may be implemented as a best-value option, these state-of-the art components remain costly. In addition, due to their size and weight they must be secured in place with traditional fasteners, which require the maintenance crew to have a compatible tool on hand. Furthermore, the size of these components makes them more susceptible to damage during deployment. While airline customers require the convenience of I/E functionality, they are also demanding cost-effective, damage-resistant options whose I/E functionality is not tool-dependent.